Legends Of Skya 1 The New Blood
by Evey89
Summary: my first story on here. i suck at summeries so i'm not even going to try


**The days are going fast it is only a matter of time until Morgaina comes. She has killed many, so many deaths… so many lives lost. **

The young boy rested, he looked at the spring seen then a woman was approaching him. He pulled out his dagger in defense. Was she Morgaina? No this woman did not give off a dark sense. But yet again it could be her.

'' please put down your weapon I wish no harm.''

The boy put his dagger away, then looking at the woman.

'' who are you and what do you want?''

'' my name is Messa I am the queen of the rebels… what is your name?''

The boy smiled, something about Messa drew himcloser.

'' my name is Fax.''

'' I need your help Fax we need more rebels over at west claw Morgaina and her minions have killed many.''

'' I will join my queen I shall never fail you.''

Something made Fax feel odd it wasn't being in a new place. It was some thing told him that he would never be the same. He would never live the way he did, nor would he experience the same things. This was a new being for him. Messa looked out at the night sky. She knew what would happen she dreaded it but it was to be done. She felt scared the time was coming.

She had been told how it would happen in her dreams. She would never tell any one they would just have to find out when it happened. Messa walked into her room pulling a photo album out of a shelf. She sat on the bed looking at a picture of her and a man holding a baby. She tried to hold back her tears, but the pain was too much. She closed the book then put it back on the built _in shelf. '__**' you loved them didn't you**_'' a sudden pain came over Messa; she felt if someone had slit her stomach open. She held her stomach she groaned in pain. '' you think this is funny don't you, you wench!''

Fax was tired from fighting with the minions but he felt great honor. Fax was an extremely good looking boy of fourteen. He was six foot six, well muscled, clean cut face beautiful dark ice blue eyes and longish brown hair.

'' _**well done rebel.''**_

Fax turned around he felt hate and pain. He looked at the woman something made him want to slash her neck open.

'' who the hell are you?!''

'' _**let's not get snappish dear.''**_

'' don't get all cutesy on me I asked who are you now tell me!''

'' _**persistent aren't you?''**_

The woman tossed Fax on the ground.''

'' _**my name is Morgaina, now be a good little boy and join my army of minions.''**_

'' never! I will never join you and you army of murders.''

Morgaina stepped on Fax driving her high heel into Faxes stomach.

'' _**then suffer.''**_

Morgaina was evil she showed no sympathy for anyone. She was one of the most feared in all of Skya

'' _**you know Fax if you had joined me you could have power, you would be respected… but you chose to die then so be it.''**_

A great pain came over Fax, his blood felt as if it was being drained from him then he felt his eyes start to close.

'' Morgaina!''

Messa slashed Morgaina with her dagger. The two engaged in a deadly fight.

'' _**well you have recovered fast from my little visit haven't you.''**_

'' you'll pay for what you did.''

Messa slashed Morgaina once more, and then she backed away.

'' _**this isn't over Messa!'**_

Morgaina ran back into the shadows. A few rebels came to Messa

'' fallow her!''

Messa ran to Fax she held him in her arms. There was barely any life in him.

'' Fax… please wake up.''

Messa put her hand on Faxes chest, he opened his eyes.

'' thank god you are alive.''

Messa put her arms around Fax, the two embraced

Fax rested on his bed, he looked at the ceiling.

'' just thought I would see how you were holding up.''

Vison stood by the door

'' well any news on where were going tomaro?''

'' Sundance pass, there's a lot of girls there you know maybe we'll get a date.''

Fax smiled the idea of having a girlfriend again made him happy.

'' sounds nice… see you in the morning.''

Vison left, fax sat back on the bed something inside him made him feel excited and fearful. The night had taken its tole on Fax for he fell asleep. Messa went to the **Halmadie; **it was always cold there always giving off the sense of power.

'' _ah I see you are here Messa.''_

Messa looked down knowing what Dalaya wanted to tell her. She did not look forward to it.

'' Dalaya… please tell me there is a other way it's to soon. Isn't there anything that can be done?''

'' _I am sorry it must be done, it is the only way.''_

'' I understand… Morgaina has came to me once again I do not look forward to what she will do what she can do.''

'' _don't worry my dear after it happens then we all can rest.''_

'' but what if he…''

'' _do not think that, he will save all of Skya I shall visit him.''_

Dalaya vanished; Messa looked up at the stained glass windows of all of the Skya queens.

'' please my queens help me share your knowledge.''

The night sky was drenched with the tension of Morgaina she passed up and down the hallway. She gazed at picture of a huge black wolf. The wolf bared crimson red eyes that seemed to peer deeply into ones soul giving a fearful air to the beast.

'' _**soon my friend you will come to avenge.''**_

Morgaina looked nineteen but she was well past nineteen she was twenty thousand. She was very beautiful she had long straight blackish purple hair, deep purple eyes an angelic glow to her skin standing at five foot four.

'' my queen… some minions have brought a rebel girl she might know of the new blood.''

'' _**thank you Vinn we will see if this runt will tell us of Messa and the new blood.''**_

The tan wolf looked at Morgaina in agreement he took joy into seeing a rebel being tortured. A young girl was brought in the chamber. She looked only of the age six

'' _**well look here a rebel… I know you know something of the new blood... where he is going now if you want to live you will tell me**__**what you know.''**_

'' no! I will not you can't make me!''

Morgaina smiled she walked over to the girl and bent down.

'' _**aww how cute you will tell me if you see what will happen to Lieam.''**_

'' no… you wouldn't dare please he is the only one I have!''

'' _**bring him out lets see how much she can take.''**_

Two minions brought out at young man he was one of the famous rebels. He was chained to a wall. Morgaina grabbed a glass shard and struck Lieam.

'' stop! I tell you!''

'' Hara don't.''

Morgaina deled another blow and then another.

'' please… let him go I'll do anything!''

'' Hara……… do not tell this witch…… let me die protecting the new blood.''

Morgaina stabbed Lieam one last time, he fell limp. Hara teared up she couldn't bare it.

'' _**now tell me… you don't have much now.''**_

'' the new blood…… is heading for……. Sundance pass……… tomaro…………………… morning to scout……………………. For minions and Messa will prepare……………………….. A war against you.''

''_**thank you now take her to the prison cells.**_**''**

Fax looked around it was still night everything seemed peaceful.

'' _my you have grown into a handsome boy.''_

Fax turned around looking at a beautiful woman.

'' Dalaya? What… how I thought you were dead why are you here?''

'' _I need to tell you something…you are the chosen one the new blood the one to save us all.''_

'' what?! I'm only fourteen how do you expect me to save all of Skya? I mean Morgaina can use me as a **chavara **I can not kill her.''

'' _you will get stronger but you must have faith, I know this is surprising to you but it is meant to be the half-breed will rise the new blood will fight, the last queen will fall under then you and the half-breed will fight for all of Skya.'' _

'' but why me? I'm sure there is another man that is stronger than me. I will take the reasonability but I need to know why I am the new blood and who is the last queen.''

'' _I can't explain it god has chosen you; you are the only one that can save us all. I can not tell you who the last queen is I am sorry.''_

'' when will it end?''

'' _that is another question I can not tell you, I wish you all the luck and will pray for your safety good luck.''_

'' thank you… I wish you luck too.''

The morning had come the warm spring wind gently blowing the trees. Messa waked to the **gaven** the wind blew her hair. She knew what would happen what would become of her, but she didn't care it was Fax that she was worried about and what would happen to him. In all her twenty-three years of living Messa had never seen a man besides ''**Him''** with such bravery and love. She missed **'' Him'' **dearly he made her feel save and he also was the father of Jacob. But since they have came and left her life Messa had felt her heart die a little each day.

Messa loved many but Fax was the new blood she loved him as a friend and a brother. She would do anything to protect Fax.

'' looking at the sky I see.''

Fax stood at the door way smiling at Messa he stood tall looking handsome.

'' leaving so soon? You rebels are always on the run.''

'' my queen keeps me busy.''

Messa smiled she was amused by Faxes humorous side. She walked over to him gazing at his gorgeous face the two embraced.

'' be careful… and where ever you are have faith god will guide you.''

'' I will, you look scared is something wrong? Please if you need anything you know I will help you.''

Messa smiled at Fax knowing he would protect her.

'' you are already… now go.''

Fax smiled and embraced Messa once again before he left. Something did not feel right he felt sadness, pain, fear, happiness, love, and excitement. But why? What would happen, would going to Sundance pass be a living hell or peace? He and Vison walked the path to Sundance pass

'' do you feel nervous?''

''a little… like something is going to happen.''

The two finally reached Sundance pass. Sundance pass was a large town where injured men and woman could rest. It was a peaceful place but it still was liable to be waylaid by minions.

'' let's spilt up we will cover more ground that way.''

'' sounds good.''

Fax walked down the path to a few large houses

'' who are you and where are you going?''

A woman called out to Fax, she stood in somewhat of a relaxed stance still showing her powerful **Ravina**. She was small about five foot two Fax could maybe take her out but she could possibly back away and shoot him with her **Ravina** blade.

'' I wish you no harm nor any harm to any one that isn't a minion here.''

The young girl put her weapon away Lessing her image of a fighter.

'' may I ask who I am speaking to?''

'' Natalie''

'' a pretty name for beautiful girl.''

Natalie blushed she was flattered by Faxes comment.

'' your quite the charmer…''

''Fax.''

Natalie was indeed beautiful, she had long brown curly hair, skin that seemed to glow, very well built and had pretty brown eyes. The two seemed to take a liking to each other.

'' do you want to come with me? It would be nice to have a pretty girl walk with me.''

'' sure.''

Fax looked at her he thought she was the prettiest girl he ever laid eyes on. Natalie couldn't help but gaze at Fax he was very good looking. The two had rested on a hill; the sun had started to set. Fax looked at Natalie, gently pulling her close to him the two kissed.

''I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I just…''

'' don't worry it was nice.''

'' I don't want you to think I am some creep that want's to get in your pants and then just leave I really like you I wouldn't do that to you .''

'' don't worry I could tell if you were one of those men and believe me I wouldn't be here with you.''

'' night fall will come soon we better be heading back to town and meet up with Vison.''

'' sounds good.''

The two headed for the town, something in the air held a dark sense. As if something was being planed much like a death plot. Messa drew out her small dagger; it was covered in red jewels together forming small roses. The blade it self was different it possessed a poison that would fill the victim's blood when stabbed. She tossed it into the dark; the dagger flew back to Messa.

'' I see that you have a high tolerance for poison…''

'' _**I am used to your strikes for that you have made me stronger and you… have become weaker.**_

'' you may be getting stronger that me but you have no heart, no love for anyone the time will come when you will die and your minions will fall under as well and it will all be over I may live or die when that triumphant day comes but no matter what my fate will be I will always have faith that the new blood will defeat you.''

'' _**you know nothing that will happen, you my dear will fall and I am sure of that and the new blood will die by my hand I will see him die barely holding on to his life losing his blood then the new blood will die all the minions will watch it then I shall rule Skya as intended.''**_

''dream all you want you know the boy will defeat you don't try to fool yourself in thinking such fables you here.

'' _**this ends now.''**_

''so be it.''

The two drew out there large and powerful weapons, a tense feeling for fear was in the air. Crimson blood covered the floor like pints of paint splattered on wood flooring. A huge thunder shook the ground tossing the two so hard they nearly broken the floor. They ran out to see what had happened. One queue of rebels lay mauled to death near them. But what could have did this? A wolf... no but maybe it was a **Kavena de**. The rebels were mauled horridly stomachs torn and battered, necks crimson with blood. The air stood still a few rebels came to the seen.

'' _**looks like the plans are starting to take place I look forward to see your death till then know that each step you take may be your last.''**_

Morgaina disappeared in the shadows. Soon a young rebel girl walked tord one of the rebels, she sat down holding a rebel man in her arms. She started cry, the others looked at her with pity and compaction. Many of them knew what it felt like to see someone that they love dearly die. Messa looked at the rebels.

'' go to Sundance pass go there with weapons.''

They left, only leavening the girl and Messa behind. Messa walked over to the girl kneeling down beside her.

'' god will take care of him do not worry my child.''

The girl looked up at Messa and smiled at her a little she looked up at the star lit sky.

'' what do you think heaven is like?''

'' I do not know I've only herd tales about it.''

Messa hugged the girl and then led her into her room. The girl sat on her bed.

'' now let's clean you up.''

Messa wiped away the girl's tears then she smiled.

''there that's better.''

Messa had always been the mothering type. She had always loved children. Messa felt for the children that have lost a friend or family member for she had experienced many losses in her childhood. The two walked back to the girl's house. Messa dreaded what she would have to tell this family. The group of four consisted of Fax, Natalie, Vison and Jean. They walked down the shadowy path. A wolf came tord them.

'' minions are coming to fight and capture you all Messa has sent me to tell you new blood.''

'' how do I know you are really telling the truth? What if you are one of the minions.''

'' please trust me new blood, there is no time to talk.''

The sliver wolf seemed to bow then he looked back.

'' there at least thirty minutes away there coming from the back, a group of rebels will provide you with backup.''

The wolf ran off, leaving his paw prints in the dirt. Fax looked back the then forward.

'' Vison and I will say here and wait for back up Natalie and Jean I want you to go to those two trails that lead to the town you'll stay separate that way if there is any minions learking there will not be any questioning.''

Natalie looked at Fax; she loved him and wanted to say.

'' I won't leave you.''

Fax smiled a little, he was pleased that she would want to fight, but he knew Natalie must not.

'' please I love you to much to see you in pain I want you to go.''

The two embraced, Natalie went down the trail. She had made it to the town. It was called Dashamount town the large town Natalie grew up in. She remembered walking around the town searching for **kalicads **but they are rarely seen in Dashamount now since the **damintation**happened five years ago. People crowed around a huge **valdas **Natalie bumped into a tall man about the age of twenty.

'' I'm sorry I did not see you there my dear.''

'' Vinnsint?! Is that you?''

'' yes, Natalie I am glad to see you are well, you have grown into a beautiful lady now.''

'' thank you, you look well also… may I ask why these people are gathered here?''

'' talk of Morgaina and what she will do.''

Natalie looked down she knew what Morgaina had done to Dashamount in the past.

'' she might strike again, she has already killed Lieam.

''the witch she will die for what she has done.''

The two headed back for the huge house Vinnsint lived in. Natalie looked at the pictures of her and Vinnsint. He was like a brother to her. She sat down thinking about Fax. If he was alive if he was in pain. A horrific seen played over and over in her head. Fax was covered in wounds then being placed on a stone table he showed will to live but the wounds were too great to over come. Then he was stabbed in the stomach he tightened then Fax went limp. Slowly blood drained from his body then his eyes closed. Natalie felt sickened by her thoughts. Why was this happing why did she feel like she was going to cry?

'' are you ok?''

A young girl the age of twelve looked at Natalie, she was shorter that her. With long wavy brown hair with pink streaks, she was very pretty, well formed with emerald green eyes.

'' yes… what is your name?''

'' Neghomie your name is Natalie right?''

'' correct.''

The two found many things in common with each other. The minions and rebels fought a fierce battle. Fax tossed a minion on his back and stabbed him in the neck killing him. Fax fought as a true rebel as Pike would say. Strong and quick blows always aware of the foes moves. Using the seen as a weapon. Pike had taught him well. Fax had ordered Vison and the other rebels to leer the minions near more rebels.

'' well look here the new blood is all grown up into a weakling just like Pike.''

A tan wolf bared it fangs at Fax alluring him to fight.

'' Vinn you basterd I'll kill you for what you did to Pike and Janessa!''

'' good, new blood you know I love to see you pissed it makes me more tempted to tear your neck out.''

Fax pulled out his dagger ready to fight to the death. They both were deadly fighters. Blood spilled every where; they were covered in scarlet wounds. Vinn leaped at Fax pinning him down and then tearing at him. Fax slashed Vinn forcing him to leap back. Vinn slashed Faxes neck, Fax had stabbed Vinn in the side making him retreat.

'' this isn't over new blood!''

The wolf disappeared, Fax did not want to go after him, and he physically could not. Fax made his way to the house where Natalie was. He passed out from his wounds. Fax could feel the slight burn of the acid cleaning his wounds, the pulse of his wounds. He felt the comporting touches trying to ease his pain. The sharp prick of sowing his deep wounds. The sick feeling of blood drying.

Morgaina watched Xavier from a distance experimenting on his '' project.'' Of coarse this '' project'' was most likely a human Xavier was known for '' altering'' and meaning mutating people or animals. He is most famous for creating _**Sara Mc Lara**_ a woman who was killed but then brought back. And he '' altered'' many people of Dashamount. But also meaning the death of failed experiments.

'' amazing… she isn't responding to the chemicals at all.''

'' _**do you plan on killing her?''**_

'' no… at least not yet I have some more ideas, but still how can she just take it like it's nothing?''

Xavier was the age of twenty- three six foot six, green eyes and short brown blonde hair. He was very handsome.

'' is something wrong?''

'' _**the new blood… things are not going as planed.''**_

'' he'll die soon don't worry.''

Messa walked down the forest path, a minion jumped in front of her then she pulled out her dagger and slashed its stomach wide open. She looked up at the sky then went on. She did not have time to waste. Soon Messa had reached the old large house.

'' hello? Is any one here?''

'' I'm here.''

Messa turned around looking at a small boy he held a small dagger in his hand. He stood up looking darkly at Messa.

'' why are you here what do you want.''

'' looking for a woman.''

Messa walked up the stairs the boy fallowed pulling out his dagger. Messa sensed the boy was up to something. She felt the cold mettle of the dagger on her back. She kicked the boy down the stairs. Then tossing a dagger in his face. The house shook.

'' I know you are here Morgaina I have killed your minion come out and fight!''

'' _**rushing your death I see.''**_

The two fought a deadly battle blood flung everywhere. Leaving crimson stains on the walls. The two were battered from the marks of the battle. Messa jumped in the air then slashing Morgaina with a deep wound. Morgaina fell back then holding her torn stomach.

'' _**this isn't over! You and the new blood will die I will make sure of that. You two will die a grizzly and painful death. Now… you will have to pay the price of your loved ones you shall see there deaths one by one.''**_

Morgaina disappeared. Soon Messa had reached the castle she held her wounds. Then she carefully cleaned them. Messa thought about Fax he was young very young he was not even the age of being able to be married how could a boy of fourteen save all of Skya? But she had faith in him. Soon Messa thought of her dead husband Mark and her dead son Jacob. She missed them dearly. They had been killed one year ago.

And Marina her dead mother and Leeanna, Savena, Hajisana her dead sisters. Messa shook these images of dead loved ones out of her head she loved them but she did not want to dwell on there grizzly deaths. Fax awoke; he looked around Neghomie walked to him.

'' you seem to be doing better, am I right?''

Fax smiled at the girl it was hard not to.

'' a lot better thank you.''

'' don't thank me thank Natalie.''

Neghomie looked at Fax

'' you do show the handsome features that a new blood should show.''

Fax smiled at Neghomie.

'' developing a crush on me I see.''

Neghomie blushed nodding in agreement.

'' I have to go help Vinnsint with something, see ya.''

''bye''

Natalie walked in she smiled then embraced fax.

'' I'm glad you are doing better.''

'' are you hurt?''

'' no… not at all.''

Fax seemed to relax knowing she was safe. He rested back then he looked to the left.

'' are the others ok?''

'' Jean is tending to Vison and five rebels…''

'' died.''

Natalie nodded then she looked down.

'' they died because of me.''

Natalie looked at Fax she did not want him to dwell on such things.

'' they died in honor don't think that they were just slaughtered they died to fight for Skya I don't want to see you taking shame at least you did not die… if you died I don't know what I would do.''

Natalie looked down closing her eyes. Trying to hold back her pain. Fax looked at her, he did not like to see her in pain.

'' don't think of such things, I will always be with you never forget that, I will always be in your heart and you will always be in my heart.''

Fax looked at Natalie he smiled at her then the two embraced. Even though they were both the young age of fourteen they showed a strong bond maybe stronger than most married. Natalie unbuttoned Fax's shirt looking at his wounds. Her gentle touch seemed to ease Fax's wounds. You could say she had the touch of an angel.

'' your wounds are holding up well hopefully they will be ok in the morning.''

Fax looked at Natalie in awe. She was so beautiful she fitted the angels in the tales he had been told when he was little.

_**People think that angels only live in heaven but many live here with us. Helping us live our lives letting us feel loved. Keeping us safe from the evil of the world. **_

Fax smiled at her gazing at her with love. She looked at him then kissed him. Natalie rested her head on Fax's strong chest.

'' I love you.''

'' I love you too.''

'' _**we shall strike the rebels at dawn take all your best weapons then we shall have the rebels blood and the queen will fall. Kill all that refuse to join us. And as for the new blood… I will deal with him.''**_

The minions looked at Morgaina then looked back at the rebel's territory. Ready to kill the rebels. A man stepped forward. Then looked up at Morgaina.

'' you shall not win this battle the rebels are too strong now we need to weaken them before we take lead. If you try to take over at dawn tomaro you all will fail we must wait for the red sky.''

'' _**you do have a point but you are Hunter one of the rebels. Messa has sent you here to trick me but she has failed.''**_

Morgaina pulled out her dagger and then held it at Hunters stomach

'' I come to join you Morgaina not to fight I bear the marking of dedication of the minions. ''

Hunter pulled up his sleeve showing the mark. Morgaina smiled then she put her dagger away.

''_**good boy… tell me what you know of her plans, and what she knows of the crimson war.'' **_

'' Messa has gathered a great army almost as large as your army. I do not know of the crimson war yet.''

Messa looked at her dagger it was given to her when she was at the very young age of nine. Yamasa her guardian gave it to her to protect her self when he could not. The dagger had protected her from death. But the time was coming she could feel it Messa would give the dagger to the next queen so that she would be safe. Even though Messa was only twenty-three she was wise of much. She hoped to see the new blood defeat the minions.

'' excuse me my queen news of the group sent to

Sundance pass will return tomaro''

''thank you chansuler.''

Fax felt Natalie on him, he gently rubbed he back. She awoke the sat up.

'' how's your wounds?''

'' a little sore but other than that I'm fine.''

'' good.''

Natalie kissed Fax and then left. Fax stood up and walked over to the window. He felt pain, it was not his pain it was someone else's pain. Not just physical pain hate, suffering, and torture. He prayed for this unknown person's pain. No one should suffer especially a little girl. Fax went down stairs, and then overheard Natalie talking with Jean. Soon Fax, Neghomie, Vinnsint, Natalie, Vison, and Jean left to go to mark point to see Messa.

Rebels sharpened there weapons preparing for battle. The group walked on, unaware of what was happening. They reached the castle where Messa lived.

'' thank god you are all safe.''

'' Messa… what's going on? We barely were let in.''

'' there will be a battle… with the minions.''

'' when?''

'' tomaro at morning. You all should prepare for battle.''

The group walked away, fax walked behind them. He looked back then stopped. He walked back to Messa.

'' something is wrong… it's not just the battle. Please Messa tell me.''

Messa held her head low then backed away from Fax. She sat down then held her face in her hands. Fax walked over to her and bent down to her eye level.

'' please Messa tell me you know you can tell me anything.''

Messa looked up at fax she loved him as a son. Then she sat up.

'' I…. saw your death in my dreams.''

Messa looked back down this time blood dripped from her hands.

'' Messa!''

Fax caught Messa. She was bleeding from her eyes you could say that she was crying blood. A rebel called for help. Soon the rebels were fearful for there beloved queen. Natalie tended to Messa nervous that she would do something wrong. Natalie crossed her self and then prayed to God that Messa would be ok. The sky was tense barely any birds were in the sky, the air stood still as if it was holding it's breath hoping Messa would live.

Morgaina looked out at the minions, they were ready. She looked at Hunter and Xavier; they gave her a dark smile. Morgaina walked out on the **Gavin **and looked at the minions once again.

'' _**we shall attack tomaro morning and we shall defeat Messa and the new blood.'' **_

The minions cheered lifting there weapons. Soon the **mavaesa's **came to the loading station, minions put weapons and other supplies on them. Half the minions left for Mark point.

'' Messa… can I come in?''

'' sure.''

Natalie opened the door she came to check on Messa.

'' is everything ok?''

'' not really.''

Messa turned around and looked at the sky.

'' please tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help.''

'' the war… and what will happen and what I have seen in my dreams.''

'' what were your dreams?''

'' of my family my husband my son, everyone that has gone.''

'' you had a husband and a son?!''

'' yes… Mark and Jacob, we thought everything would be fine. But when the _**Ravenaia **_started we were in danger, we took safety in a small town hoping that no one would recognize us. We were betrayed by one of the rebels for he had told where we were and what are plans were. Mark and gone to kill the man but he was not human nor wolf. He was a half-breed, the half-breed killed Mark and left Jacob and I in fear. Soon we could return to the castle but…. Morgaina had killed Jacob in his sleep the night we had arrived to the castle...''

Messa stopped she tried to hold back the pain. She did not even want to tell Natalie of what her fate and Faxes fate would be. Natalie made Messa feel a little bit better. It would soon be midnight, Fax passed up and down filled with pain something inside him made him want Morgaina dead in the grizzliest way. But he still thought of that faint voice that called to him last night. It sounded weak, small, and sorrowful. Fax closed his eyes praying for a safety for Natalie, Messa, Jean, Neghomie and the other entire woman that would fight.

'' …_.. Please help me new blood… I will die soon… please come and save me… I don't have much longer before my final breath……. Please save me…..''_

Morning had come rebels had left; some had stayed to fight off any minions that had made it into their lands.

'' will you be ok Messa? I will stay if you wish for me too.''

'' no… I will be ok now go I wish you well in battle.''

Fax and Natalie started for the minions land. Fax felt uneasy about Natalie fighting. He loved her dearly and did not want Natalie to be hurt during battle.

'' I want you to say with Vinnsint and Vison I don't want you to be hurt.''

'' don't worry I will be ok I'm a tough girl.''

Fax smiled at Natalie, it was hard not to. They reached near the border.

'' good luck.''

'' good luck with you too.''

The two kissed and then separated. Fax slit the necks of many minions. He barely had any wounds. Fax had reached the castle of the minions. It bared an unwelcoming air to it. He crossed himself and walked in.

Natalie walked down the dark hallways of the castle she held her daggers close. A minion jumped in front of her. It smirked and ran to her. She quickly dodged his charge. The minion towered over Natalie for it was at least seven foot three and she was five foot two. But her small size was one of her aids in battle. She could move out of the way of the minion's blade swings. She jumped on the minions back and slit his neck wide open. A picture of wolf caught her eye. She was intrigued and somewhat fearful of the picture. She gazed into it' stunning crimson eyes.

'' Natalie are you coming?''

'' yeah hold on Vison.''

Fax felt sick now he could feel the horrid twist of agony and fear.

'' please……………………. Help''

Fax remembered that faint little voice he kicked open the door. He walked in. he was decussated by his sight. A small girl about the age of six was wired to a examine table. Fax pulled the wires off the girl and looked at her.

'' God has made by prayers come true the new blood has come to save me.''

'' don't worry little girl I'll get you out of here safe.''

The war had ended, minions left for Cringe plaza for safety. Fax had carried the little girl to medic.

'' oh my god…''

'' she was wired down in the castle. Can you help her Natalie?''

'' yes.''

Fax walked to where Messa was.

'' Fax… will you come with me to the Morgaina's castle?''

'' ok… why do you want to go there? You are too weak.''

'' that's why you are coming with me.''

The two walked to the castle, the door was wide open. Messa walked in front of Fax. The room they were in seemed to look like a ball room. The clock tower struck six. Messa stopped; blood came from her mouth she started to fall back. Fax caught her; he looked at her in fear.

'' Messa… please you can not die…''

'' shhh… now is my time I can not fight it.''

Messa put her hand on Faxes face.

'' this is what God wants.''

Messa took a breath and closed her eyes… she was dead. Fax carried her body to mark point to show the chancellor. Every one was in morning. Fax went to see Natalie.

'' how's Hara doing.''

'' she's going to live but there is some chemicals in her blood still.''

9 months latter

Natalie put a silver choker on. Then she looked at herself in the mirror checking if her dress was proper. The chancellor stepped in.

'' my queen Natalie are you ready to address you people?''

'' yes. Take me to them.''


End file.
